thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Igni
'Igni '(Birth name Clarence Legem), is a lone Egalstrian mercenary. He was formerly employed by the Egalstrian Crown to aid in slaying the Plague Dragon. He has an affinity for fire. Appearance Igni is an average man, standing at 5'11" and has the physique expected of a soldier. He has a handsome, but rather plain face. His hair is shoulder length and is rather messy and unkempt. His eyes are a bright amber. He wears a jacket over his armor, consisting of a light breastplate over a set of chainmail, and lightly armored greaves. His sword sheathes from the left hip, like most hold their sheathe. Personality A soft-spoken and quiet man, Igni prefers to let his actions speak for him when applicable. He's not easily swayed by the opinions of others, but is usually not willing to engage in argument or debate over it. Secretly, he's very lonely, and easily becomes attached to people he's had little interaction with. Bio Early Life As a child, Igni was abused by his father, being treated as almost less than human as his father punished him for practically everything he was feasibly linked to. He was expected to play with cheap, faulty toys, one of which lit a small fire in his room from which he became fascinated with it. He was not allowed to have friends growing up, and the closest person he was ever with was his cousin, Byrne. In the one day they were able to interact with, they ended up setting an Egalstrian forest on fire. Luckily, it was put out in quickly, and they were able to escape being implicated, and avoided punishment. Some time afterwards, he heard from his family's servants that she had vanished, causing him to become very depressed and withdrawn. When he became of age, he was sent to join the army. Military Career Igni was trained in the Egalstrian military for a while, but seeing he was to become just a pawn to his father, he abandoned the army, and became a mercenary, hopping from town to town, trying to scrape through life. This eventually led him to Julia, where he was reunited with his cousin, and his journey in this story truly begins. In Story Byrne and Igni reunited in Julia, much to his joy. Unfortunately, she had amnesia, and seemed to not remember him. He promised to escort her back to Pietravalle, as he intended to take a bounty on a dragon terrorizing the area, to which she agreed. Along the road, they were accosted by bandits, whom he defeated rather easily. While camping at night, he occasionally had dreams of himself and Byrne being a couple, which greatly confused and disturbed him. In Rema, he and Byrne stopped for supplies, and he met Alystra, Amaranth, Augustus, and Avius. As they were all headed to Pietravalle together, Byrne and Igni joined up with the group. Unfortunately, he, Alystra, and Amaranth were separated from the others in a bandit attack. When they set up camp for the night, he befriended the two women, and Amaranth promised to take him to Astellia one day. By chance, they encountered a foreign noble, Ichihime. Eventually, the groups met up at Pietravalle and regrouped, the other group having met the Paladins Arthas, Uther, and Lothar, before speaking to the King for the reward they sought for joining the hunt. Igni requested approximately 500 gold coins in any form. Afterwards, he celebrated the Julefest Festival with Byrne, and spent the night in her home. The groups split up on and were to head for Bautze, and he was paired up with Byrne, Ichihime, Arthas, and Avius. Along the road, they met Myles and Sedge, before reaching Bautze. After reaching Bautze, he and Byrne decided to spend Valentine's day together, where their feelings were forced to come forward, and they confessed to eachother and became a couple, despite their familial relations. Things were going great, until one morning, the skies darkened and the Plague Dragon attacked. In the midst of the battle, Igni's sword became twisted and burned. After a grueling battle, the Dragon was slain, but not without the cost of Alystra's life. Klaus, however, failed to seal the Dragon, and was drove off by Augustus. Amaranth's brother, Hana, soon appeared, and sealed himself away with the dragon in the Omnilanze. After holding a funeral for Hana, Igni and Byrne decided to part ways for a time. Byrne would go ahead to Pietravalle while Igni would attend Alystra's funeral in Julia. On the road the group was attacked by a cultist, who he played some role in fighting off before Loriam killed the cultist with large throwing knives. In Battle Igni was trained as a soldier, but has adapted his style for more free-form and flowing motions to off-set bandits. He puts more strength forward than speed, but still fights rather defensively, due to his training, waiting for the enemy to strike first, and counter them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans